


You're Gonna Love This

by haarleytargaryen



Series: Band Texts (5SOS) [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Muke hate each other, and michael is jealous, and the band recognizes, ashton is daddy af, band texts, but love each other, but not really, he will get some, hes mad about it, im baaaaack, luke is a literal princess, malum, michael didnt get laid AGAIN, michael has a lot of feelings, some time, they are in a cult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haarleytargaryen/pseuds/haarleytargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum: OMFG</p><p> </p><p>Luke: MICHAEKLAFSHJF</p><p> </p><p>Ashton: GET OUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Love This

**Author's Note:**

> Even from a really long break, this still hasn't gotten better. Enjoy though :')

**Luke** : Hiiiiiii ladsssss :D

 

 

 **Michael** : Fuck off nobody wants u here

 

 

 **Luke** : D:

 

 

 **Ashton** : Well, looks like somebody didn’t get laid last night

 

 

 **Calum** : And u are right

 

 

 **Michael** : UM excuse me that’s a private matter and I don’t feel comfortable discussing it with people who aren’t worthy of my time lol

 

 

 **Luke** : Lol just because ur horny and cranky doesn’t mean u get to be a dick LOL LOL LOL

 

 

 **Ashton** : ANYWAYS

 

 

 **Ashton** : I miss u guys :(

 

 

 **Michael** : I don’t lol

 

 

 **Calum** : /:

 

 

 **Michael** : well…

 

 

 **Luke** : #whipped 2.0

 

 

 **Michael** : shut up ‘princess’

 

 

 **Calum** : OMFG

 

 

 **Luke** : MICHAEKLAFSHJF

 

 

 **Ashton** : GET OUT

 

 

 **Michael** : OH HOW THE TABLES HAVE TURNED

 

 

 **Luke** : AT LEAST I DON’T LIKE TO WEAR GIRLS UNDERWEAR LOL TRY ME

 

 

 **Calum** : *heart eyed emoji x3*

 

 

 **Ashton** : *mask face emoji x2*

 

 

 **Calum** : what I would give to see that image again…

 

 

 **Michael** : :)

 

 

 **Luke** : I hope u rot in hell where u belong u disgusting demon spawn

 

 

 **Michael** : Don’t worry I have a VIP seat

 

 

 **Luke** : -__-

 

 

 **Luke** : babe why did u shave ur mountain man beard???

 

 

 **Calum** : :(

 

 

 **Michael** : :(

 

 

 **Luke** : :’((((((((

 

 

 **Ashton** : um

 

 

 **Ashton** : it was itchy????

 

 

 **Ashton** : I don’t know what u want me to say tbh lol

 

 

 **Michael** : Not gonna lie that beard made u look daddy affffff *groaning emoji x4*

 

 

 **Luke** : *clapping emoji*

 

 

 **Calum** : *serene emoji*

 

 

 **Ashton** : UMM

 

 

 **Luke** : This is a truthful band we do not hide how we feel

 

 

 **Calum** : Amen

 

 

 **Michael** : Amen

 

 

 **Ashton** : When did this become a cult?

 

 

 **Luke** : It was a cult before u turned up in that god awful purple shirt raised from satan’s asshole

 

 

 **Ashton** : THAT SHIRT WILL AND FOREVER BE ICONIC THE FANS SAY SO

 

 

 **Luke** : and WHEN do the fans TRULY say we look anything less than daddy af or holier than thou godly beings?

 

 

 **Ashton** : …

 

 

 **Calum** : Lol truuuuuu

 

 

 **Michael** : I like being called a kitten :)

 

 

 **Luke** : Obviously. Ur lazy, fat, and u sleep 20 out of the 24 hours of every day.

 

 

 **Michael** : Fucking RUDE

 

 

 **Calum** : U will always be my kitten though <3

 

 

 **Luke** : Please for the love of GOD malum take ur pillow talk somewhere else

 

 

 **Michael** : Ash take ur bitch somewhere and mount him or something

 

 

 **Luke** : EXCUSE MEAHFAJKHS

 

 

 **Ashton** : lol

 

 **Luke** : ASHTON DEFEND ME?!</!!1

 

 

 **Ashton** : lol?

 

 

 **Calum** : SHOTS FIRED

 

 

 **Luke** : WHO DO U THINK U ARE

 

 

 **Michael** : I’M MADONNA THESE HOES KNOW

 

 

 **Luke** : No ur name is Michael and u are in a shitty band with no friends

 

 

 **Michael** : LET ME LIVE MY LIFE

 

 

 **Michael** : YOU DON'T KNOW MY LIFE

 

 

 **Michael** : U DON'T KNOW WHAT I FEEL INSIDE

 

 

 **Michael** : U DON'T KNOW WHERE I COME FROM

 

 

 **Michael** : ....Guys?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a Ziam fic (based off of the Night Changes song/video) featuring 21 y/o!Zayn, 17 y/o!Liam, Supportive Best Friend!Niall, Lame Joke Giving Best Friend!Harry, and Waiter!Louis (with side Larry ofc). It's like almost 4,000 words and it's not even a half of the way done yet. So please look out for that!!! I'm really excited to post it. Thanks for reading this trash and please stick around for the more mature (but really not) Ziam fic. Love you all loaaaaads! <3


End file.
